1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to program installing and, particularly, to a system capable of installing program downloaded from a network server into a computer, and a method employed by the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a program is installed into a computing device such as a personal computer (PC), an identification code, such as a version number, of the program is banded to a host identification code, such as a main board serial number, of the computing device and the banded relationship of the identification code of the program and the host identification code of the computing device is recorded and stored in the program. When the program is installed to another computing device such as another PC, if the host identification code of the other computing device is different from the host identification code stored in the program, the program cannot be installed to the another computing device successfully, thus preventing the installation of the program to another computing device.